


Brat

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Cute, Lap Sex, M/M, Sass, Spanking, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous fic called “crazy.” Em gets Kells some new clothes and how does Kells repay him? By acting like a brat.





	Brat

Kells was in his room and Em was sitting on the bed watching the young man try on different outfits. They just gotten back from a butch of different clothing stores and Em paid for everything on his card. 

They even had time to get his car windows fixed. Kells was actually really happy. He didn't think Em would do this for him. To be honest he thought Em would just leave him without giving a damn that he destroyed his stuff. 

Right now he's smiling as he looks in the mirror wearing a new bomber jacket. A denim one with floral patterns on it. Under it a cream color shirt that said “Peace.”

"Hey does this look good?" He ask Em. The older man just shrugs. "I don't know...all though you have too much flowers on that jacket." 

"You can never have too much flowers."

"Does everything you wear have to look gay as fuck?" Kells rolls his eyes a little as he adjust the jacket. "I rather wear things that look gay as fuck then wear some mediocre hoodie and tacky dull green Nike shoes." 

Em looks down at his shoes and feels a little offended. "They're not dull green."

"You're right. It's shit green." Kells says with a smirk and suddenly he feels a slap on his ass, making him yelp. "Watch it, you little smartass." 

He then walks out of the room and heads towards the living room. Em flops down on the couch and grabs the remote. Kells is out of the room too and glares at him. “You think you can ask if you could watch my television?”

Em just shrugs and says “nah. Do me a favor and go make me a sandwich or something.” Kells actually gives a laugh before responding. “Go fuck yourself.” 

“I buy you clothes and you can’t make me a sandwich? Ungrateful brat.” Kells just shows him his middle finger and goes in his kitchen. He opens the fridge and gets out a bag of grapes. 

He opens one of the kitchen drawer and gets a small knife, he cuts off a stem with plenty of grapes on it. After popping one in his mouth he starts heading back to the room.

“Where are you going?” 

“Back to trying on more clothes.” But Before he could get far, Em grabs him by the jacket and pulls him into his lap. “You can try on more of that stuff later, stay here.” 

Em takes a grape off the stem and eats it, then another. “Get your own asshole.” 

“Come on, stop being bratty and just share.” He quickly grabs the stem from Kell’s hand and eats some. “You ass.” Kells mumbles. “Then I’m fucking picking what we watch.” He grabs the remote and starts going through the channels.

He finally settles on an episode of American horror story. “You wanna watch this?” 

“Yeah, I like freaky shit like this. It’s a cool.” He smiles as he sees one main character set a man on fire at his desk. “Why the hell are these people in that office so calm when they just saw a man get lit on fire?” 

“I don’t know, now quiet .” 

“T.V. ain’t what it use to be.” Em mumbles and Kells just shushes him. So the older just watches the show with younger rapper and eats the grapes. 

Soon he takes one and puts it near Kelly’s mouth. “I can feed myself yo.”

“Just eat it.” Kells huffs but takes the grape, Em gets another one and feeds him again. In a while all the grapes were finish and Em was still a bit peckish. “You think you can make me that sandwich now?”

“Let me think, um no. Go make it yourself old man.” 

“You know you’re being very rude, after I was being so nice to you.”

“Don’t care, now shut up so I can hear the T.V.” Kells was expecting Marshall to give him a bitter replay, like calling him a bitch or something, but he doesn’t.

Em just grabs Kells shirt and pulls his head closer to his so he can bite his neck. “Naughty boy. I think I need to teach you a little lesson.” 

“What kind of lesson?”

“You’ll see, now lay across my lap.” Kells does what he says and his jeans get tugged down until his ass was showing. Before Kells could ask what he was about to do, he gets a slap on the ass.

“You have got to be joking.” Em grins and gives his ass another slap. “Nope.” After the third spank Em rubs one ass cheek before giving another hit and Kells gives a groan.

His asscheeks gets a squeeze, the nails of of Em’s fingers lightly dig into the flesh. Em gives a hard slap and he smirks as he sees a faint hand print on the pink ass cheek. “Your ass looks so pretty right now. All pink with my hand prints on it.”

“Wow that’s just what I needed, your prints on my ass-Ah! God damn it! you’re a complete bastard.”

“I could play your with ass for hours and I could never get tired of it. I can spank you, finger you, fuck you and you just beg for more, right?”

“In your dreams old man.” That gets him another spank and Kells whimpers. “You wanna ride me right now baby?”

“What the fuck do you think? Just fuck me already, you possessive Neanderthal.” Em reaches into his pocket and takes out a bottle of lube. Once it’s open he spreads Kelly’s ass open and pours lube straight on his hole. 

He fingers him a little to spread it inside then spanks his hole just to hear more sweet sounds from the younger man. “Get up for a moment.”

Kells nods and gets up so Em can unzip his pants. While he’s doing that, Kells takes off his pants completely. Em gets his cock out and covers it with lube. 

Once that’s done, Kells gets near Em and starts sinking down on to his cock. “Well you’re an eager slut.” Marshall smirks.

“Shut up.” With that Kelly starts ridding him fast, both of them moan from pleasure and Em’s thrust his hips to get his dick deeper. “Fuck your so tight. Love it.”

“I’m sure you do.” Kells breathlessly says, he almost pulls himself all the way off his dick and slams back down. “Fuck!” His prostate was hit. 

Em grabs his hips to keep him still then starts giving hard thrust. “You like this whore? you like sitting on my lap with my dick inside you?” Em pulls his head down for a sloppy kiss before thrusting even harder. 

He lifts up Kells shirt and gives his stomach a bite so it would leave a hickey in its wake. He then gets Kelly off his cock, making him whine. 

He gets up also and pushes Kells on the couch. He grabs those long, slim legs and puts them over his shoulder. Em spanks the pink asscheeks before pushing himself into that tight ass again. While he’s fucking him he pinches one of those pink nipples and gives it a twist.

“God. More.” Kelly begs and Em chuckles. “Told you, you beg for more.” He presses down hard on the nipple with his thumb and gives a harder thrust.

In a few minutes Em felt himself about to come. “Want me to come in you slut? Huh? wanna be filled up?” Kells gives a high pitch moan and Em takes that as a yes. With a moan of his own he comes inside the younger man.

He keeps thrusting until his dick is completely soft and Kells is coming on his chest. Marshall pulls out and spreads that tight ass open to stare at the red fucked out hole. 

His come was leaking out and it made him feel possessive. He starts pushing a drop of come back into the hole and Kells hisses from the sensitivity.

“Okay enough, god.” He uses his foot to push Em away. Kelly stands up and winces when he feels some come drip out of him. 

“Now how about that sandwich?” Marshall says with a little hope in his eyes. Kells pretends to think before saying “nope.” 

“Are kidding me? After I gave you a good fucking?”

Kells just gets his phone out of his pants pockets and turns it on. “But I will order from Postmates. You want Quiznos or Subway?”

“Fuck it. subway.”

“Hm...I like Quiznos though.” He says with a smirk. 

“You evil little shit.”

But Kells only laughs as he puts in two orders from Quiznos and just to be more petty, he puts in Em’s credit card number for the payment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I might write more because I just love these two so much.


End file.
